


Planting

by Maggiluisa



Series: Soulmates: Heart Seed [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Angst, Fairy soil, Forgiveness, Heart seed, Love, Love is a very powerful magic, M/M, Magical soil, Ones, Reborn - Freeform, Rejection, Second Chance, So is soil, Soulmates, oak tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Thorin live with what head done, he rejected his One. It took Bilbo’s death for see he had done wrong. Will he be able to keep his One's heart seed alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting

Soulmate: Planting

“Live for your family and your people. They need you. I don't blame you. Please live.”

He heard Bilbo voice in his heart, his One whispered to him as he held the acorn to his chest. 

“Please, live. I wish you to live. Plant the acorn outside your home. I will always be with you.”

His heart became lighter, the pain wasn't as great. His One was with him as he held the acorn. It was warm, vibrated with life. It represents his soul mates love for him. He will live just for his One. 

“Live dearest.”

Thorin smiled thru this tears. 

****

He can still hear his voice, giving him support and love. Drogo Baggins his One's heir, showed him how to plant the acorn. He was given soil, he said it was special, only ever meant for the soulmate of Bilbo. His mother had given it to him so one day he will plant his seed with his soulmate. The soil is passed down to each Took, soil from the land of the fairies.

He kissed the seed, trying to convey his regret and love. He should have never rejected him. He could see that now but it was too late. He placed the seed in the middle, covering it with soil. He grabbed the bucket of water, he was told to be careful not to overwater it and don't forget to water it.

He heard him still, a voice in his heart, he could picture Bilbo smiling at him.

“I will always be with you, dearest. Don't worry I'll let you know what to do.”

He closed his eyes, he let the tears fall. Sometimes he felt at peace and other times great sorrow and self hatred. He missed his hobbit, his heart needed him. When ever he spoke with Drogo he tried to see Bilbo in him but he didn't remember much of his One. He only ever had that brief moment. He remembered emerald eyes and golden curls. A shy smile and pain of rejection. 

He thought of him as he should have been, happy full of life. This was how he slept, feeling a gentle breeze ruffle his hair.

*

Thorin had felt someone stare at him, years of alertness kept him alive. He looked at the flushed hobbit, who stared at his body with a dazed look. He hated these soft creatures, they didn't know the meaning of suffering. 

He felt a pull toward this little hobbit in from of him. He looked into the hobbits eyes, green as emeralds with curls made of gold. A dark desire to claim him and protect the soft hobbit came over him. He didn't like that feeling, had he just found his other half. His One. How had he found his One in a weak hobbit. He had given them up for dead, burning with other dwarrows in Erebor. He had long ago stopped feeling the call, the pain of losing his home. He thought it was best he had never found them, what could he offer, he was a King without a Kingdom.

“Good Morning Master Dwarf, my name is Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin looked at the soft creature, so innocent and naive. He didn't wish to have this in his life. The halfling will only make his life harder than it already is.

“I want nothing to do with you halfling.”

His One flinched back. He could see he had caused him pain. He saw a fire in the hobbits eyes.

“But, you are my soulmate. We are meant to be together.”

“I do not accept the bond.”

This was for the better, he couldn't accept this bond. The hobbit will be better without him. He will be better without such a weak pointy eared halfling.

“You reject the bond?”

“I do.”

Of course I do. I don't need to be saddled with such a creature. We both will be so much better without the other.

“I understand. All I ask is that you do not mention this to any other hobbit, please. I wish you all the happiness in your life, wherever you will find it, Master Dwarf. And if you ever have need of me while you are here, please feel free to call on me, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

He looked at the hobbit, his eyes pleaded to him. Was it very bad to be rejected by your soulmate that he didn't want others to know. He saw the fire leave Master Baggins. A defeated look, he could see how his shoulders sagged walking away from him as if he just lost someone he loved.

He pushed his guilt down. They had just met, the creature will move on, perhaps marry and forget all about the blacksmith. Halfling are different from dwarrows. Dwarrows only love once and hobbits love many. He is better off.

*

Thorin woke with a sob. How wrong he had been. He had killed his hobbit. 

“No. Dearest, it wasn't your fault. You did not know. I need you to live. Live for both of us.”

He turned to see the soil, he startled back. He wasn't an expert in growing things but he was sure the seed would take months to grow, yours to be a small plant and a decade to be a tree. His seed, the heart of his One had grown over night, what should have taken years. Truly this was a miracle. The soil was magic than, for he will have his One so close.

Thorin went about his day, spoke with the Thain about the trade agreement. The Thain he felt was much to kind, he didn't deserve this. Balin and Dwalin had also been far too kind. In the beginning he had been too much of a coward to tell them, this had been his fault, he had killed his One. Dwarrows do not reject their One's, when one was bless to have a One, only dishonorable dwarf would be so low to do such a thing. Dwarrows did not die but lived on. He will still live two more centuries with what he's done. 

When he did tell them, they forgave him. How was that fair. He dishonored himself. They should cut his braids and beard, denounce him as King. He fought them as they gave him support for his grief. He didn't deserve anything but he had made Bilbo a promise, to live.

He spoke with Bilbo, his plant. He grow more and more with each passing day. He spoke with Drogo, the hobbit told him it was growing to fast but it could be love. It all depended on love, Bilbo must have loved him so much, is heart is growing for him. And Thorin must love Bilbo, the plant wouldn't grow this quickly without love from both.

He told Bilbo everything about the trade agreement, his family and his life. He felt Bilbo was listening to him, smiling at him. He would gently touch the leafs, they felt so soft. He touched them like they were as frail as a babe. Tears alway fell when he touched them but they weren't tears of sorrow but of love and joy. He didn't understand those emotions. He spoke with the Thain, he said they were Bilbo's emotions, it was him trying to communicate with him. He was forgiven and loved. Bilbo was happy to see him living his life. And if he spoke to him, the plant, it will continue to grow so much more than it would have been.

The time had come for him to leave the Shire, they needed to go to the Blue Mountains. They had been given a waggons full of food. Balin had sent a letter to Dís to send a thirty dwarrows, warriors and blacksmiths. They were going to stay in smials owned by Drogo, the Smials will be furnished and latter's full of food. They will sent a blacksmith to Buckland, Hobbiton and Tookland. 

His plant was a three year old saplings, he was told at the rate it grew in a week he will have to plant it. It will be to big to carry, once he reach the Blue Mountains he needs to find a very good spot to plant the tree with enough sun and way from the cold. 

He spoke to Bilbo each night, he held the plant close to him as they travel back. He had his One with him, he ignored the worried looks his friends gave him. They whispered about him but he did not care. He had Bilbo with him, that was all that mattered.

“Dearest. Your people matter. Your friends are only worried, you are talking to a plant. Mind you I don't mind, I grew more and more each day because of it. I love the deep rumble of your voice. If I had a body I'd be shivering with anticipated.”

Thorin just wanted to laugh. He will never stop, if it brought his One so much joy, he will continue until he no longer breaths. He tries not to worry his friends but there's only so much he can do. Bilbo needs him, his people are secure with the trade agreement. 

It is like their hearts are linked into one. He knows when he must give water to him, when to cover him when it's to cold. He always passes his fingers thru the leaves. They feel warm to the touch, a soft humming. He sung to him, lullabies his mother sung to him. 

He knew he looked mad but Bilbo radiating love, he wanted that love more each day. He wanted to share what he could. This was all he was ever going to have, a tree with the heart of his One. He didn't even deserve that but he craved it all the same.

The Blue Mountains were the same as he left them. His nephews ran to him. He made sure they did not harm Bilbo. He still needed to find a safe place for him. Somewhere close to him, where he could protect him and see him everyday. He hugged them to his chest, they seem to have grown. He hadn't been gone that long but it felt so much longer, he was wurry. 

His beloved sister comes to him without prompt, she touches his forehead. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve anything. They are far too kind, the hobbits are far too kind. His hobbit was the worst them all, he had rejected him but still helped him. He just want to find a perfect place for Bilbo. Will he survive here? Maybe he was better off in the Shire. 

“As long as I'm with you, I will be well. Anywhere you are I will thrive.”

He moved away from his family, Bilbo needed him more at the moment. Where could he plant the tree. They had a very run down garden, they tried to grow food but they were never meant to make things grow. Bilbo will get enough sun and he will come three times a day to make sure he is well. He wished to stay longer but unfortunately he's still King.

****

Three years pass by and Bilbo is a great Oak tree, he looks to be fifty years old. His leaves change with the passing years, they are red to green. Thorin loves to see the sun reflect on the leaves, the red a blaze of fire. His hobbit has a fire about him. Always making him see reason and reprimanding him for his temper.

‘Dearest it is time.’

“Time for what?”

‘To pick my seed. I need you to climb me and go to the top. You need to carefully get a seed, it is the side of your fist. When you have it climb down carefully, I don't want you getting hurt and plant it three feet by me.’

“I will do as you ask even though you know I don't like heights.”

Thorin could feel Bilbo's laugh, the vibration coming from the bark. It still surprised him, how alive the Oak tree felt. As if Bilbo was with him, as if he never lost him.

He truly didn't like heights, he had a pack strapped to his back. He climbed higher and higher, never looking down. He was careful, he didn't want to hurt Bilbo. He looked thru the branches, he spotted a cocoon of leaves. He gently pushed they aside to reveal an acorn, it was bigger than his fist. He carefully placed it his pack, he climbed down slowly.

He dropped to the bottom, dusting off his trousers, he started to prepare to plant the seed.

*

He felt something warm and heavy on his chest. He groaned, his nephews were too old to be climbing into his bed.

“Fili, Kili you are far too old for this!”

The laugh went thru him, a vibration of bells. So enticing and joyful.

“Well, I don't think it matters how old one is Thorin. Do you not want me in your bed?”

He opened his eyes, his hands were full of a very real hobbit, to be precise his hobbit. He blinked in confusion, others had thought him mad talking to his tree. Was it true, had he gone completely mad. The sickness that plagued his family has taken him too.

Bilbo just rolled his eyes, of course Thorin thinks himself mad.

“I am very real. You are not going mad.”

He smacked Thorin's chest, giving him a smile. Thorin still looked at him with confusion and sadness. He bent his head to nuzzle his head on a very hairy chest. Since Thorin wasn't reacting, he began to braid his soulmates chest hair, it was long enough. They stayed like this for ten minutes. He felt Thorin fingers touch his curls, his face down to his neck.

“How is this possible?”

Bilbo just gave him a huge smile.

“Love! The seed you planted a month ago was me. I grew to the age I was when my soul went into the seed. I didn't know if it would happen but since love grew on both sides. It was possible for me to be born again, a second chance for both of us.”

He could see now, Bilbo was covered in dirt and wasn't wearing anything. His face heated up, he had his One in his arms. Bilbo just gave him a sky smile and threw his arms around him. He finally had a chance to touch Bilbo, his skin so soft, much better than the bark of the tree. The noises his hobbit made were definitely going to drive him mad. Perhaps he is dead, this was a very good dead, he had his hobbit.

“Your not dead. And neither am I. We have all our life's to be together. A second chance dearest.”

Thorin just hummed into the sweet heated kiss. He didn't care if he was alive or dead, as long as he had his hobbit in his arms. Middle-Earth could burn all around him, nothing matter but Bilbo's sweet moans.

 

End.

Bilbo is a Northern Oak Tree.


End file.
